Shaman King JuOn fanfic
by Hanna-chan01
Summary: The very first FanFic I've ever written...Please be nice. The Grudge part pretty much follows the manga and game instead of the movie... But I will warn you right now, chapter 6 will contain a lemon.   Yoh x OC x Faust VIII
1. Introductions & a new friend

SK/ JU-ON Fanfic ~ Chapter 1

Introductions & a new friend

(A/N: This Part kind of follows the manga instead of the anime, sometimes it follows both. And I'm trying to follow the Ju-On: video side book I read.)

Hisayo Saeki is a new student at Shinra Private Academy. When on the following day, she started in room: 8th Grade Class: C.

Everyone was either out of their seats or talking and laughing, typical things that Junior High School student's do, that was until the teacher walked in. "Quiet everyone! Take your seats all of you!" he yelled. As everybody kind of settled down and sat in their seats, the teacher spoke again, "Class I'd like everyone's attention, we have a new student," Hisayo walked to the classroom to the front of the chalkboard as the teacher finished introducing her. "Her name is Hisayo Saeki. For... personal reasons, Hisayo has moved here to Tokyo all by herself a year ago. So, I want you all to help her adjust. Understood?" He then focused his attention on her and simply said, "Now Hisayo, you may sit wherever there's an open seat, and don't be a stranger to ask any questions. Okay?" Hisayo smiled and nodded her head.

Some of the students in the class were whispering to each other saying, 'Isn't that the girl who lives in that haunted house?' and 'I thought that family died a year ago.' While some of the guys were pushing and shoving each other out of their seats, trying to get her to sit next to them, but Hisayo paid no mind to it. She found a seat next to a boy with orange head-phones who sat by himself on the other side of the room. He appeared to have his head down and fallen asleep, she thought it was best not to disturb him.

After the bell rang for their lunch hour, Hisayo looked over to see that he was still asleep, 'Gee, he sure is a heavy sleeper.' She thought as she leaned over and moved his bangs from his face ever so gently, and then one of his eyes opened and looked at her. "GAH!" he screamed and fell out of his chair. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. Hisayo blushed a little, "I was seeing if you were okay. I'm sorry if I scared you." She answered.

"Oh. That's okay, I'm Yoh Asakura, I take it that you are new here. I haven't seen you here before." He said. Hisayo giggled and replied, "Yes, I am new, my name is Hisayo Saeki, it is nice to meet you Yoh." Yoh gave her a big grin, showing all of his teeth. "Hey, from now on we're friends. Got it?" he asked. Hisayo smiled, "Sounds good to me." She replied.

As time passed, Yoh and Hisayo got better acquainted, about half an hour later; the bell rang to go home. A pair of hands lifted in front of Hisayo's eyes, she turned around to see Yoh. "Hey, can we walk together? Manta took the train home." He asked "Sure." She answered while adjusting the straps of her back-pack. "Great! But first follow me." He said, grabbing her hand and running out of the school. They were running pretty fast, passing many stores and buildings, and then they run up to a bridge where they stopped. "Where are we?" she asked. Yoh smiled and told her to look while pointing beneath the bridge.

Below, she could see crystal, clear blue water with 2 swans swimming side-by-side, a pretty, clear sky with the sun beaming in the water and fish swimming beneath the rocks. "It's beautiful." Hisayo complimented, "Yeah, I like to come here and clear my mind. Usually at around sunset, its prettier then." He replied. After a bit of gazing, Yoh realized that he was still holding Hisayo's hand, he looked at her and saw how pretty she looked when the water reflect off her skin and eyes. He liked the warmth of her hands and went back to gazing. After Yoh turned, Hisayo looked at him. He looked very deep in his thoughts; she also noticed how cute he was too. Yoh shook his head and looked at her, "Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking." He said smiling, Hisayo just blushed at the fact that she was caught staring at him. "We should get going." He said as he let go of her hand and crouched down. "Here, hop on," he said looking back at her. "Huh?" she questioned, seeming confused, "Hop on my back. Go ahead." He said.

"Alright." She said as she got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he stood up and adjusted her on his back. "Am I too heavy?" she asked while looking at him, "Nope, you're actually extremely light. Now hold on." He said as he took off full speed. Hisayo was having fun being with Yoh. "Hey, Hisayo are you hungry? Because I am." He said while taking a different route which she knew didn't lead to her house, and soon came to a stop. Hisayo could hear his stomach growl and hers did a moment later. "I guess that settles it." He said smiling as he ran to the nearest fast-food place. They finally arrive at their destination at 'Mc Donald's' "We're here," Yoh said, crouching down so Hisayo can get off without tripping.

After they walked in and ordered, Hisayo pulled out some money from her purse to pay for their meals, but before she could grab anything, Yoh stepped in front of her and paid for everything. "Don't worry about paying me back, okay?" he said as he grabbed their trey of food and walked to a decent booth for them to sit at. She followed closely behind, still blushing at the fact that a gentleman had just bought her lunch. She took a seat across from Yoh and they both started eating.

About an hour later, Yoh gets up and dusts off his pants, "Come on, we should get going," he said reaching out his hand for her to take. "Here, let me help you." He said smiling. Hisayo courteously took his hand as he pulled her up and left. A while later, she finally arrived home. "Thank you so much for lunch and walking home with me Yoh." She said "You're welcome," he said as he began to walk away, "See ya tomorrow Hisayo!" he called out from across the street and disappeared into the distance.

Hisayo smiled to herself and walked into her home, where she was greeted by her mother, Kayoko, her brother, Toshio with his cat, Mar, and 3 giant wolves, Banzai, Kiba and Jacob. Banzai was a ghost. "..Hisayo, who was that boy I saw you with..?" Kayoko questioned her daughter. "He is my new friend I met today. He's quite a gentleman." Hisayo answered.


	2. New Love

Chapter 2

New Love

The next day at school at around break-time, Yoh and Hisayo were talking when a short boy approached them. "Hey Yoh, who is she?" he asked. "Oh, hey Manta. This is Hisayo, Hisayo this is Manta." Yoh introduced. Manta smiled and held out his hand for her to shake, so she did. Then, Manta whispered something into Yoh's ear which was, 'Your new friend is really pretty.' Yoh blushed and grin and knew she was.

Hisayo started a conversation, "So, how long have you and Yoh been friends?" She asked. "About a year." They both answered in unison. "That's lovely." She replied with a smile as she took a sip of tea. At the end of school, Hisayo gathered her things until she felt a pair of hands on her eyes again, "Guess who~?" said Yoh as he laughed. Already knowing who it was, she and Yoh walked together again, but this time they went somewhere different. They went to the cemetery, by this time it was already sundown. "Well, I wanted to tell you more about myself, but you have to promise not to get scared and run away," said Yoh. Hisayo looked at him truthfully and replied, "I promise." "Well, it's a secret that I wanted to tell you…I'm a shaman and I can see ghosts," he confessed. Hisayo looked at him as if she was intrigued, then he continued, "Before, I didn't have many friends, so I was pretty lonely growing up. But it's okay now; ever since I met you and Manta I don't feel lonely anymore. If my secret got out about being a shaman, everyone will drive me crazy." "I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with you; you're a very sweet, funny kind and friendly person. I absolutely believe you one million percent…and I have something to tell you too," she said. Yoh smiled at her sincerely for her understanding. "okay." he said as he edged closer to her, then she proceeded. "I'm a shaman and I can see ghosts too. And my last secret is something that I'd like to show you." She said as a pair of pure, white wings grew out of her back. Yoh was a little taken aback by what he saw and stared in awe.

Later, Yoh told her about Amidamaru. "Amidamaru is my ghost guardian; he used to be a samurai." Yoh said as he flashed another goofy grin. "Oh cool! My spirit guardians are my mother, brother, my brother's cat, and Banzai, my wolf." Said Hisayo, by now the sun had gone down and the full moon and the stars had come out. "So, I suppose this is what you've been training for?" she asked, "Yup. That's what Anna's been training me for, and all of my friends have been supporting me all the way. Ren, Horohoro and Ryu are also shamans but we're all on the same team and are really good friends." He finished. It was now really dark outside, and the only lights were the city lights in the distance, the moon, the stars and the fireflies that surrounded them. Yoh couldn't help but to notice again how beautiful she looked when the moon and stars reflected off her skin and her blue eyes. "Hey Hisayo, I forgot I had something to give you earlier." He said as he leaned in towards her. Hisayo looked at him and asked "Yes, what is it?" "This." He answered as he closed his eye and the gap between their lips. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and continued to kiss her. After a minute or two, they pull apart and open their eyes, "That was actually my first kiss." Yoh said as he blushed, "Mine too." She said with a light blush on her cheeks, which he thought made her so cute.

Then, orb-like clouds formed around them. "Hey guys." He said as he turned around and waved at them. "I see that we are not alone." She said, already knowing that they were ghosts. "Yup." He said, and then a silver haired samurai soon appeared, who Hisayo believed to be Amidamaru and Banzai soon appeared beside her. "Lord Yoh there you are! Anna's worried sick about you and she's pretty mad that you skipped out on training today." Said Amidamaru, "Hisayo, this is Amidamaru, Amidamaru this is Hisayo, my new girlfriend." Yoh introduced. Amidamaru kept ranting and raving until he caught the 'new girlfriend' part. His jaw dropped when he saw her, "Really? When might this have happened?" he asked, floating around her while looking at her up and down with a light blush on his face. Banzai nudged her shoulder, wanting to be petted, so she did. "Um… a couple of minutes ago." Yoh answered, scratching the back of his head. "And what do you think Anna will say about this?" Amidamaru asked and directed his attention back to her and said, "It's nice to meet you Lady Hisayo." Hisayo smiled and said "It's lovely meeting you too."

"To be honest, I really don't care about what Anna thinks about me and Hisayo together." Yoh said, defending their relationship. Hisayo nodded. "That's great! Lord Yoh has a new girlfriend, I'd like to see what Ryu and the boys think." Said Amidamaru, Yoh noticed how late it was getting, "Hisayo, I think we should be getting you home." Said Yoh, "Okay." She replied. They walk home, when they approach the gates of Hisayo's house, she began to speak. "Thank you again for walking me home Yoh." Yoh smiled and said, "You're welcome." Hisayo then got an idea, "Would you like to come in and meet my family?" she asked, "Sure." Yoh said grinning. She took his hand and led him through the gates and into the house. Inside, they were greeted by Kiba, Jacob, Kayoko and Toshio. "Mom, Toshio. This is Yoh, my new boyfriend." Hisayo introduced. Jacob and Kiba begin to sniff him and Kayoko and Toshio looked at him for a second and weakly smiled. "It's nice to meet you Yoh…" said Kayoko. After a successful introduction, Yoh was about to go home. "Well, I should be getting home too, otherwise Anna will have a fit." He said. "Then, I'll take you home, I will fly you there. May I mom?" she said asking her mother for permission. Kayoko gave a slow nod, "Thank you." She said, as Yoh and Hisayo left, he asked her, "Are you sure? I might be too heavy." She smiled, "Its okay." She insisted as she spread her wings and instructed for him to hold on and not let go. As he did, she gave a running start and took off. Amidamaru floated beside them. Yoh seemed to be enjoying himself, but he enjoyed being with Hisayo more. As they reach his house, they land to the ground about a block away, because if Anna saw them together, she would have a MASSIVE fit.

"I'll walk from here, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Hisayo." Said Yoh, as he kissed her, she giggled and said "I love you too." Going their separate ways, Yoh was met by Anna, who was sitting on the porch in her , holding some ropes and heavy weights. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She yelled, with poison dripping off every word and almost waking the neighbors. Her outbursts always scared him. "I-I was at the cemetery talking to the guys." He answered only half correct, leaving out the part about Hisayo, trying to protect her. "That still doesn't give you an excuse to skip out on training. Now tie these on and start running, and while you're at it, do the dishes and mop the floor." She yelled as she flopped down in front of the TV and started watching soap operas. As Yoh looked on the bright side of things, at least he got a new girlfriend.


	3. My Home is your home

Chapter 3

My home is your home

A few days later after school, Hisayo became very aware of the Shaman Tournament that took place every 500 years, so she decided to participate. Yoh was happy to hear that she was participating, walking to Hisayo's house, she began to ask, "Hey Yoh, who are you fighting against in the next round?" Yoh looked at his oracle pager, "Hmm, let's see… I have to fight against some guy by the name of Faust VIII. Who are you fighting next?" he said, Hisayo pondered that name, but it didn't ring any bells. "I'm not sure yet." She answered.

About a block away, they saw smoke coming from where Hisayo's house was suppose to be. They had worried looks on their faces and ran to the house. When they got there, it had turned out Hisayo's house was engulfed in flames. In a panic, Hisayo focused her mana on her wings, they glowed blue, and in one swoop a large gust of wind blew out the fire, like a candle. Then, a boy who looked like Yoh appeared. Hisayo fell to her knees and tears formed in her eyes, but as a relief, Kiba and Jacob got out safely. Yoh was really pissed, knowing that this boy was his twin brother, Hao. "HAO! HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAVE NO HEART!" Yoh yelled. Hao chuckled sinisterly and said, "You are soft brother, and the problem is that yours is too big. If you want, I'll forgive you and you can join me, we can rule the world together." "NO I WILL NEVER JOINYOUR ARMY!" Yoh said immediately as he saw Hisayo clench her chest, he ran to her and held her to stop the pain of her aching heart. "You have no pride what so ever. Amidamaru spirit con- WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Yoh yelled at Hao. But it was too late to stop him, he already disappeared. "We will meet again Yoh." Hao chuckled evilly before disappearing. And the dumbest thing was, he burned down her house because he wanted to.

Yoh's arms tightened around Hisayo and rested his chin on her head. "I'm so sorry you lost your house, it's my fault. Hao wants me to join him so he can be Shaman King and rule the world." Yoh said as he held her. "It's not your fault Yoh." She managed to choke out. Yoh stood up and brushed off the dirt and ash off his pants and held out his hand for her to take. "Come on, pack up your things, we're leaving." said Yoh. By now, Hisayo stopped crying, "Huh? Yoh-kun, what do you mean by we're leaving?" she asked as she took his hand. He forced a smile and pulled her up, "You're staying with me and my friends, okay?" he replied. When she heard this, she couldn't suppress her happiness anymore, she hugged and kissed him. "Thank you." She said, she went inside to pack what was left of her things that wasn't burned to a crisp or charred, such as, her clothes, violin, cds, guitar, radio, keyboard, a couple of Kiba and Jacob's chew toys that weren't melted of burned, art supplies for Toshio, a family photo and the rest of her money. She came out with only 2 bags and they head to Yoh's house, Kiba and Jacob let them ride on their back the whole way. When they got there, Anna was sitting on the front porch again in her . "Yoh where have you been? This is the second time you've been out late!" Anna yelled. Hisayo assumed that this was Anna, since she never met her before. Amidamaru appeared beside Hisayo, "Sweet girl, huh?" he whispered sarcastically, Yoh could hear their conversation. "I like her fangs…" she whispered back, while Yoh was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Anna, this is Hisayo. Hao burned down her house, so she's going to stay with us, okay?" he said. Anna looked at her and said, "Well, okay. But you'll need to follow a set of rules that we will go over in the morning." She turned and left, "And Yoh, it would be wise of you to get some rest too, because your training tomorrow isn't going to be pleasant." Anna said before walking upstairs to her room. Yoh sighed and led Hisayo to her room, which was right next to his. "Good night Hisayo, I love you." He whispered as he kissed her good night. "Good night Yoh, I love you too." She whispered as she returned the kiss. Then they retired to their rooms for the night. Kiba and Jacob slept next to her, while Banzai, Kayoko and Toshio never slept, but watched over her.


	4. Meeting the Gang

Chapter 4

Meeting the Gang

The next morning, the sun was shining through her window as the clock read 9:30a.m. Hisayo showered and changed her clothes and then walked downstairs, Kiba and Jacob followed closely behind. She stood in the door way and saw who she had assumed to be Yoh's friends. Manta was cooking in the kitchen. The two who were arguing got quiet and turned their attention to her. The one who looked like 'astro-boy' spoke, "Yoh, who is that?" as he glared at her. "Yeah Yoh, this girl's pretty cute, who is she?" said the boy with blue hair. But before Yoh could answer, a guy with a silly looking hair-do already walked over to her and about hugged her to death after he heard the words 'cute' and 'girl'. "I found her! I found my true love Master Yoh!" said the guy with the odd hair.

"*gasp* *wheeze* Losing oxygen…darkness." Hisayo said as her face turned blue and gasped for air.

Yoh appeared in the room, "Sorry Ryu, but she's already taken." He said laughing, everyone looked at him, even catching Anna's attention even though she was in the other room watching TV. But before Yoh could say anything again, Manta shouted from the kitchen, "That's Yoh's new girlfriend!" Everyone's jaw dropped, making Yoh blush a very deep red. Then, the one who looked like 'astro-boy" broke the silence, "Is this true Yoh?" Yoh laughed nervously and said, "Yeah." Causing everybody to fall over anime-style, thus making Ryu let go of Hisayo. As she gasped for air, she got up and properly introduced herself and her family. "My name is Hisayo, it's nice to meet you guys, and this is my mother, Kayoko, my brother, Toshio, and my 3 wolves, Kiba, Jacob and Banzai…and please no more hugs for a while." She said giggling. Kiba and Jacob wagged their tails, while Banzai, Kayoko and Toshio floated next to her.

"Cool with me. I'm Horohoro and shorty over here is Ren." Said Horohoro, also introducing Ren too. Obviously, being called, "shorty" made Ren mad and he and Horohoro started fighting again until Manta called them for breakfast. Later during the day, Hisayo helped Yoh with his training by supporting and motivating him. He ran 4 miles with weights tied to his arms and legs, do exactly 350 sit-ups, mop the floor and pick up groceries. "Aww Anna, is that really necessary?" Yoh whined, "Of course it is, now get going or I'll assign more!" Anna snapped. Yoh sighed and put on a pair of clean clothes and put his hair in a spiky pony-tail, and then left the house to go to the super market. Hisayo couldn't help but to think that Anna was too hard on him, as she went upstairs to unpack her things. She had a nice sized room, she has enough closet space and her Japanese-style futon was nice and cozy. She enjoys staying with Yoh and his friends very much, but she didn't think that she and Anna would get along, Anna was in love with Yoh, but he loves Hisayo. Anna was just jealous that he picked her over Anna. But she didn't blame him; at least she doesn't assign an outrageous amount of chores per day and top it with harsh training enough to make his legs fall off. She was still a little nervous about this guy that he was going to fight tomorrow. Once she finished unpacking, she fed Kiba and Jacob, then she heard a familiar voice. "Excuse me, would you mind telling me why you're unpacking?" it was Ren, to answer said question, "I live here now, didn't Yoh tell you? It would also explain why I was here late last night too." She replied. He watched her get up, "Are you really dating Yoh?" he asked a bit curious. Hisayo nodded her head answering yes. Ren walked to her and circled her while looking at her up and down, as if inspecting her.

"I see Yoh hasn't mad a bad choice, although he could do much better." He retorted, Hisayo looked at him with a puzzled look, "umm…Thank you?" she said. He chuckled and walked out the door. She, Kiba and Jacob didn't follow far behind, on her way downstairs, she heard things like, 'pin-head', and 'make me' and 'oh no you don't' and 'at least my mouth doesn't stay open 24/7'. She automatically knew that Horohoro and Ren were at it again, she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Excuse me, since you live here from now on, you might want to get into the habit of cleaning, so hop to it!" Anna snapped at her. This caused Ryu and Manta to see what she was going to say to Anna, obviously picking a fight with Hisayo. She just calmly looked at her and said, "You are not my mother…"

Horohoro snickered, "Daaang, she told you." He said. Ren smirked. "I sense tension between Hisayo and Anna, and things aren't going to be pleasant." Said Ryu, "Do you know who you are talking to little girl?" Anna said stepping up to her, glaring at her. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do know who I'm talking to, a certain chick with horrible fashion sense, huge feet, and a chest as flat as cardboard." Hisayo said which obviously made Anna furious. "Uh oh, I sense a fight, what would the chief do at a time like this?" Ryu said while thinking really hard.

Anna raised a hand in attempt to slap Hisayo, but Kiba and Jacob block Hisayo from each side, and growled at Anna, showing all of their teeth. Black hair quickly wrapped around her wrist, stopping Anna from trying to strike her. Kayoko was responsible for the action, and she looked at her with anger and hate. "You will not touch my daughter…" she said. Anna just scoffed and said, "Humph! Whatever. Just stay out of my way!" and left the room as Kayoko, Kiba and Jacob watched her every movement. "Thanks mom, Kiba and Jacob." Said Hisayo. Their anger dimmed and Kayoko vanished and Ka and Jacob calmed down.

Manta and Horohoro were hugging each other with looks on their faces like, "That was scary!" Then Yoh came home.


	5. part 1: Faust VIII vs Yoh

SK/ JU-ON Fanfic ~ Chapter 5 Part 1

(A/N: This Part kind of follows the manga instead of the anime. I also rated this M because of some sexual content later in the chapter.)

Yoh vs. Faust VIII

The next day on Monday, the time had finally come for Yoh's fight.

Manta and Hisayo tagged along to watch. They waited for Yoh's opponent at 'Yokohama foreigner's Cemetery', they were also waiting for Anna. Eventually, it began to rain, "Are you nervous Yoh?" Hisayo asked, he smiled and leaned against her, "Just a little." he answered.

Manta was reading his book while Kiba and Jacob lied on either side of them, trying to keep them warm.

It was about 4:30 in the afternoon when it had stopped raining, then a very tall, blonde man approached them. "Good day. Yoh Asakura I presume?" he said. Yoh had noticed just now that this man is his opponent. Since Hisayo was also a shaman, she was not allowed to fight in this fight too, otherwise, she would be disqualified from the tournament if she did. But however, she was allowed to intervene if things got out of hand. Before they started, Hisayo gave Yoh a small, blue bottle. She told him it was her spare mana and to drink it in case of an emergency.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am your opponent Faust VIII. I hope you'll go easy on me." he said, tipping his hat like a gentleman. Yoh looked at him confused, as if he was gender-confused, but still wore men's clothes. "Hi, it's nice meeting you too." Yoh said while scratching the back of his head.

Faust was accompanied by a small skeleton dog, Manta was a little freaked out by it, Hisayo just looked at and thought, 'it's a dog'. "Don't be afraid, actually I'm quite relieved, I was afraid you'd be some walking horror." Faust said as he laughed, Yoh thought he was a friendly guy, but not very manly looking though.

Then, Amidamaru appeared from his memorial tablet. "Lord Yoh and Lady Hisayo, don't trust this man! He reeks of death and has the eyes of a murderer!" he warned. Faust had a strange look in his eye, but they didn't notice it. "Murderer?" Yoh, Manta and Hisayo questioned, a bit shocked.

Faust turned his attention to Hisayo, "Hello my dear, what is your name?" he asked, she wasn't sure what to say, so she did what anyone else would do, introduce herself. "Uh, hello. My nae is Hisayo Saeki." she said. Faust took her hand and kissed it, "Ah, what a beautiful name. Your eyes remind me of Eliza." he flirted.

Yoh pulled her over towards him, but so far as the "reeking of death" thing, Faust explained that he use to be a doctor and being such meant having to deal with death in that profession. He also explained his family heritage of coming from a long line of doctors and being able to perform the forbidden art of necromancy as he revealed his shamanic focus, which was a skeleton with a bullet hole through its skull. Then, its eyes started to glow.

Not being able to take it anymore, Manta ran off. "Manta! Where are you going?" Hisayo shouted. Faust's kind demeanor dimmed and became more sinister and dark. "Manta, that's his name? He's small for his age abnormal...He must hold a clue to a great secret. I must examine him." he said.

When Yoh and Hisayo caught him say, "examine him", they both said "what?" in unison. Faust called upon the dead that surrounded the cemetery and commanded them to capture Manta. Before Yoh and Amidamaru could even get a chance to integrate, they were stopped by Eliza. "I will not allow you to interfere with my research." said Faust as he ordered more skeletons to detain Yoh.

"Let me go Faust, leave Manta alone!" Yoh yelled. But he just proceeded walking towards Manta, who was pinned to the ground.

"Hmm. So small and misshapen." he said, Manta yelled at him to get the skeletons off him and let him go. Faust pulled out a scalpel and said, "There, there don't move. I wouldn't want to make any mistakes." as he carefully cut though Manta's skin. Yoh and Hisayo watched in horror. "Hm. The chest cavity seems normal." said Faust, seeing what he had done to him, Manta screamed in fear and pain. "MANTAAA!" Yoh yelled as he struggled to get loose. Manta gasped for breathe, as he was hoping that this was all a bad dream and he didn't want to die. "HANG ON MANTA I'M COMING!" Yoh yelled again. Faust chuckled and said, "Your cries for help are futile. My skeletons have your friend immobilized, they are lean but each one has the strength of an adult man. Scream if you wish, your friend can't even help himse-." But before Faust could finish what he was saying, Yoh bashed him in the head with the sheath of his sword, getting him away from Manta.

"Get away from him Faust." said Yoh, he walked to Manta and wrapped his jacket around his chest wound.

Since the fight had not officially started yet, Hisayo, Kiba and Jacob ran by Yoh's side to help. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you." he said. Manta just laughed and said, "It wasn't your fault...Whats wrong you're acting weird. I look pretty bad don't I? I've been flayed..guess I won't live to play Professional basketball." Hisayo knelt beside Yoh. "Don't talk like that Manta." she said as Kiba and Jacob crawled to him and licked and nuzzled his cheek, trying to comfort him. Manta turned his head to look at her. "Yoh, if you don't mind, I will take him to the hospital right now, otherwise he will bleed to death." she said Yoh smiled softly, "Thank you Hisayo. But before I fight, can I have a good luck kiss?"

he asked. She smiled and gently kissed his lips, then she picked up Manta very gently, trying not to cause him anymore pain than he was already in and she took to the sky and flew quickly toward the hospital. "Heh. How touching, you seem to share a bond with this young lady friend of yours," said Faust as he was coming out of his unconsciousness and got to his feet and his head was bleeding where Yoh had struck him. " But however, you interfered with my examination and your attack was unsportsmanlike." he finished. About half an hour later after the fight started, Hisayo returned, and noticed when she was still in the air that Anna and one of the officiants were walking to where Yoh and Faust were fighting. "Now, where have you been?" she asked as she landed. Anna just scoffed and refused to answer her question, Hisayo just sighed and rolled her eyes. When she went back to watching the fight, she noticed that Yoh's mana was almost spent, because his over soul, Amidamaru began to flicker.

When Silva noticed that Manta wasn't here he asked Hisayo where he was, She explain to him what all happened and she flew him to the hospital and he is safe now, hence the blood that was all over her shirt. When Yoh saw Hisayo return, he remembered the bottle that she had given him and to only drink in during an emergency… and now was that time. Yoh took the bottle out of his pocket, popped the lid off and drank it. To his surprise it tasted like sugar and honey but left an after-taste that tasted like iron.

Faust was a bit curious about what he had ingested, but it didn't matter, he threw the now empty bottle to the ground, shattering it. In a matter of seconds, Yoh and Amidamaru were back to his energized old self again and Amidamaru was back to normal. Faust looked to Hisayo and back to Yoh, " Your blue-eyed friend is quite beautiful indeed," he said with a grin most disturbing, as if knowing what his weakness was. "Yes, I know she is." said Yoh, hearing the exact words leave his lips, Anna shot a death-glare most unpleasant, while Hisayo covered her face while she blushed.

"I want to see her more closely." he said as he ordered more skeletons to seize her. "YOU WILL NOT! If you harm a single hair on her head, it will be the last thing you'll ever do!" Yoh yelled. Hisayo tried to fly away as fast as she could, but was unable to due to being grabbed around the ankle and pulled down and her wings were forced to fold back. Faust walked to her, "This is really bad." said Silverwing, one of Silva's spirit allies, "How'd she get dragged into this? She was right here with us." said Silverrod. Sivertail knew what was going on, "Faust has found out Yoh's weakness, he's trying to enrage him to use up all his mana again. If we're not careful, Faust could do something far worse than hurting her." he answered. Anna couldn't have cared less about what would happen to her, considering that she hated her. "Who cares what happens to her? She can die for all I care!" Anna snapped. Silva and his allies were shocked by Anna's venomous words, because they knew that Hisayo was a good-natured shaman, a generous person and a gentle young woman. Silverrod thought Anna was a 'cold hearted, selfish, self-centered, witch who was full of herself.' As Faust walked to her, Eliza continued to try attacking Yoh. Faust pulled her close to him, she was too scared to move or scream, a tear fell down her face. He lifted her chin to see her face, he saw that she was completely terrified. Kiba and Jacob didn't like what he was doing to her. "A-are you going to hurt me..?" Hisayo choked out, "No my dear, unless if you give me a reason to do so." Faust answered, softly stroking her cheek, trying to soother her to calm down. When Yoh heard what he said to her, he got so angry, he felt like his head was going to burst, and with one swing of his sword, her cut Eliza's leg in half, disabling her.

Seeing what he had done, Faust fell to his knees, still holding Hisayo. "E-Eliza..." he mumbled. "Let go of Hisayo Faust, she never did anything to you, and Eliza is finished." said Yoh as he sheathed his sword.

Right now, Faust got an even more disturbingly evil look in his eyes, like as if he was about to completely lose his mind. He picked up what was left of Eliza with his other arm. "She's broken..my Eliza ist kaput!" he yelled at Yoh as his grip tightened around Hisayo's small body. "You broke the first woman that I ever loved..I will punish you by taking your dear one's purity!"Faust yelled again. "YOU BETTER NOT!" Yoh yelled as he ran to her, desperately trying to save her, as Faust pinned her to the ground, took out another scalpel and cut through her clothes, ridding her body of them, leaving her in a night-slip. "That fiend! I can't take it anymore, come on Silverwing!" said Silvershell. "Right! Let's go save them!" said Silverwing. Kiba and Jacob couldn't have agreed more and joined in too. Silva had a stern look in his eyes, 'Right! Now it's up to us!' he thought as they were about to attack.

As Faust proceeded, he put his medical utensil away and traced a finger down her face, down her neck, and to the neckline of what clothing she had left on her. He bent over to the crook of her neck and inhaled her exotic scent. Hisayo started to shiver uncontrollably from fear as tears rolled down her face.

She hoped that this was all just horrible nightmare.

Ren came out of nowhere and attacked the skeletons and Faust who were holding her down, thus getting them off of her, and caused him to fly 20 yards away from them and knocked Faust unconscious again. This shocked Yoh, Silva, Kiba and Jacob causing them to stop in their tracks. Yoh ran to her and held her as tight as he could, "I turn my back on you for one minute and you already get her into trouble," said Ren. Hisayo gathered what courage she could and said, "He never meant for any of this to happen. He tried to save me…and I'm grateful." as she hugged Yoh.

"Yeah, thanks for saving our butts Ren." said Yoh. Ren huffed and replied, "You should watch her more carefully, now that she's your girlfriend, she's your responsibility." then he turned and left to go back to the house. When Kiba, Jacob and Silva got to them, Kiba and Jacob nuzzled Yoh, as if they were saying, "you did well." Silva sighed and took off cloak and draped it around her nearly exposed body, since he was 1 of 10 Shaman Tournament officials, Yoh trusts him. Anna already left because she couldn't take the mushy stuff.

Yoh carried Hisayo and mounted on Jacob's back, and rode to the hospital. Kiba followed beside them while carrying Silva. Yoh had 3 broken ribs and a bad laceration. They thought it was best to keep what was about to happen between them. But on the bright side of things, Yoh won his fight and moved on to the next round.


	6. part 2: Forgiveness & Telling of stories

Chapter 5 ~ Part 2

Forgiveness and Telling of stories

It had been a few weeks since the incident; Manta, Hisayo and Yoh were also released from the hospital. A British boy had also joined the team. It had been two weeks since everyone left for 'Patch-Village' for the tournament. Along the way, Yoh made a new friend, Joco. Joco had a habit of telling jokes that either nobody understood or were corny, but Hisayo laughed at them anyway, which pleased him.

Anna was seriously training Yoh, so he could battle Hao and become Shaman King. Hisayo had been helping around the house and hanging out with Yoh and the guys. She leaned against a tree watching Yoh do sit-up number 998 as Anna commanded him to work faster. Kayoko and Banzai watched her and they didn't like how Anna was over working him at all, while Toshio sat beside Hisayo and colored in his sketch book. After Yoh finished his 1000 sit-ups, he was required to lift weights, do knee lifts, and run 2 miles while carrying extra heavy weights and that was only the beginning of his training.

Hisayo sighed, "Poor Yoh." She said as she walked inside to see what was in the fridge. When she opened it, she found that it was almost completely empty; she thought it was seriously time to go shopping. She decided that she was going to cook tonight, and it would be one less thing for Yoh or Manta to do since they usually did the cooking. And everybody knows that Anna wouldn't get off her lazy ass to do anything. On her way out the door, she grabbed per purse and put her shoes on and walked out, she took a house key incase if Anna would lock her out, god forbid. Kayoko, Toshio, Kiba and Jacob stayed behind while Banzai went with her. The store wasn't too far so she decided to walk instead of fly so she would be able to stretch her legs instead of her wings. As she passed by the airport, she saw a familiar man walk out of the entrance, her eyes widened when she saw, Faust VIII and she froze. When he saw her, he gave a smile most pleasant and said, "Hello Hisayo, it's good to see you again. I wanted to talk to you." Hisayo relaxed and saw in is eyes that he was telling the truth, as Faust offered to buy her a drink, they sat down and talked. "Hisayo, I'd like to apologize…for what I almost did to you." He said, she sighed in relief and replied, "I forgive you. But why?.. Why did you do that?"

Faust's eyes turned sad. "I did it out of anger…and you look so much like my dear Eliza…I only wish to talk to her, to take her hands and dance with her. I became a shaman and joined this event for that reason alone." He said as a tear rolled down his face, Hisayo couldn't help but to feel really bad for him. She got up from her side of the table and sat next to him and wrapped her wing around his shoulder like a comfort blanket. She cautiously took his hand, offering him comfort, while she took out her handkerchief and dried his tears away. Not only could she see that Faust was sad, she could also see in his eyes that he was lonely and scared. "Please don't cry. Even though she's gone, she still loves you and is watching over you…Can you tell me about Eliza and what happened?" said Hisayo. Faust began to tell her how he and Eliza met and how he lost her when someone burglarized his home and shot her. "How tragic…I'm sorry…I guess you and I are the same," said Hisayo. "How so?" Faust asked, Hisayo began to tell him her story from square one. "You see, my last name hasn't always been Saeki. About a year ago, I was adopted by the Saeki family. My biological family didn't want me anymore because they didn't think I was normal enough for them like other children were because I was born with wings and I socialized with ghosts ever since I was 5 years old. After a month when the adoption became final, nobody told me that my father-to-be murdered my mother by stabbing her to death, he was found dead soon after, my 6 year old brother went missing. Even I still don't know how he died…it wasn't fair. As far as Kiba, Jacob and Banzai go, I rescued them when their eyes were still closed after they were cruelly being treated and being illegally genetically altered. When Banzai became a year and a half old, somebody shot him in my yard… after a while up to now, we're still like a normal family even though my father passed on to the afterlife." She finished, Faust was dumbfounded by her story. "My that is quite a story." He said as his dog Frankensteiny 'yipped'. "How is it that I look like Eliza?" she asked.

Faust hugged her and smiled, "It because of your blue eyes and the warmth of your smile." He answered; Hisayo seemed flattered due to the light blush that appeared on her cheeks and smiled shyly. "But I've heard the bad news, as things stand, I will not be able to participate in the next fight, because you and Yoh are the only other shamans I know…Hisayo, do you think that Yoh will let me join your team?" he asked. Hisayo pondered the question for a brief second, and answered, "Hmm, I don't see why not. I think it would be wonderful to have you on our team." Faust's hug tightened, "Thank you Hisayo." He said, "..For what Faust?" she asked. "…For giving me a chance." He replied. Banzai tugged the hem of Hisayo's skirt, as if he was saying, 'we need to leave now.' Hisayo noticed it was becoming dark outside, she told him that she needed to run an errand and hurry home. When they got to the super market, it was less crowded than it usually seemed during the day. They grabbed the stuff they needed plus a few extras, knowing that hers and Yoh's anniversary was coming up, she got him 'Soul Bob's' new album that he had his eye on and decided to seek a candy bar for Yoh and give it to him when Anna wasn't looking. After she paid for their things, they headed home.

When they got home, she put the groceries away until she decided what to cook. As Horohoro and Ren came in, they were shocked to see who came home with her. Hisayo explained everything to them, so they thought he was okay, but they still weren't letting their guard down until they eventually begin to trust him. While she was in the kitchen, she thought she'd try her hand at Japanese cooking, by making, sushi, onigiri, shrimp tempura, baked fish, chicken teriyaki, steamed vegetables and rice. For desert, she planned on making cake and bought strawberry cheesecake and ice cream. She thought if she was going to make all of this then she needed to get started at once. So she did, right after she put on a ruffled apron.

Meanwhile in the living room, Ren and Horohoro were arguing…yet again, Ryu, Manta, Lyserg, Faust and Joco talked, while Yoh was still training outside, Amidamaru, Kayoko and Toshio talked, Frankensteiny and Banzai were playing and Kiba and Jacob slept upstairs. While Hisayo was cooking, she leaned too far over the stove,

"*sniff* These steamed vegetables smell like burning cotton…god it's hot in here…" she said to herself, then she realizes that her chest is on fire, and starts screaming and smothers the fire out. When Faust heard her screaming, he, Horohoro and Joco ran to the kitchen, "Hisayo! Are you alright?" Faust asked, "UGH! Look at this!.. My first time in cooking in so long and I'm... getting 'hot flashes'." Hisayo responded. Horohoro busted out laughing. After Hisayo changed, it was around 8:30 by the time she finished cooking, and she gave a mother's home cooked meal a run for her money. She took off her apron and sighed in exhaustion. It was 45 minutes passed the hour, and Yoh had finished training, he came in to clean himself up and change out of his sweaty clothes. Just then, Hisayo called everyone for dinner, Horohoro sniffed the air, "Something smells awesome." He said. Hisayo smiled and said "Thank you."

(A/N: The 'hot flashes joke is actually by Robin Williams.)


	7. chick fights and coming clean

Chapter 5 ~ part 3

Chick Fights & Spilling the beans

(A/N: Continues from part 2 and I hope you like a good fight because Hisayo and Anna start to kick each other's ass in the middle of the chapter : P.)

When Yoh came downstairs, she ran to him and gave him a great big hug. After all, she had not spoken to nor seen him all day. Yoh held her in a loving embrace, "Hey Hisayo." He said smiling. "I made dinner and it's ready for you." She said returning a smile. "That's great! I'm starving." He said as he kissed her and let go of her and walked to the table as everyone else followed. Before Hisayo sat down, she fed Kiba and Jacob and left offerings at the Buddhist alter for the spirits, after that, she took her seat in between Yoh and Faust.

Before they started eating, Anna walked in, placed her hand on the counter and glared at them all. She walked over and grabbed Yoh's arm and pulled him up from his seat and said, "There's no way I'm letting you eat this garbage. It's unfit for you and it wouldn't be right for me to let you suffer." Looking over at Hisayo. This very much made Hisayo extremely angry, she raised an eyebrow, nobody noticed but she was leaving 4 deep claw marks on the table. "This 'unfit' food was made by me. Are you implying that my cooking is garbage?..." she asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Of course I am, th-." Anna was cut off, she was still holding Yoh's arm, "Its okay Anna, her cooking looks and smells great and it was really nice of Hisayo to volunteer to cook. Now if you could please let go, I would like to eat. Here, join us." Yoh said nicely, pointing to a seat. But Anna wasn't going to give up so easily, "Oh no you won't Yoh. I refuse to let you do so, now get up!" Anna said sternly. Everyone just sat there, waiting for what was going to happen next or for a fight. Joco couldn't come up with a joke because he was too curious to see what was going to happen next. "Yoh, you don't have to listen to her. And Anna, who do you think you are? You're not the boss of him, so quit trying to be, because you are getting on my LAST nerve." Hisayo said as she stopped clawing the table. "You're the one who took it upon yourself to live here so quit complaining! Everything was fine before you showed up, you FREAK!" Anna snapped.

Hisayo's eyes widened and she quietly gasped, "Anna! You've gone too far!" Yoh said, standing up for Hisayo, remembering the day that Hao burned down her house. "H-HOW DARE YOU! I DID NOT TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO LIVE HERE! FOR YOUR INFORMATION IN THAT SMALL-MINDED HEAD OF YOURS, HAO BURNED DOWN MY HOME AND I HAD NOWHERE TO GO! YOH INSISTED THAT I COME HERE!" Hisayo yelled at her, "You don't know what happened and have no right to say that." She said trying to hold back tears from rage and sorrow. She wanted to give Anna a beating of a life time, but Yoh was standing in between them, "That still doesn't give you the right to just move here, and still doesn't excuse your cooking." Anna said still pushing a fight. "Dude, seriously. You're going way too far." Horohoro said sticking up for Hisayo too. That was the final straw, Hisayo pushed passed Yoh and slapped Anna as hard as she could, leaving 3 burning claw marks that would scar eventually. Anna punched her in the ribs; back and forth punches were being thrown. Hisayo bit and kicked Anna, Anna pulled Hisayo's hair and hit her head against the door. Yoh was about to help Hisayo until Ren stopped him. "Stop, don't interfere, this is exactly what Anna deserves, after a few more hits I'll let you help, until then I'm not budging." Said Ren, Ryu, Faust, Joco, Lyserg, Horohoro, and Manta were shocked, watching intensely. "Talk about cat fight." Said Joco, Hisayo struck Anna 6 times, cutting her cheek and Anna grabbed Hisayo's arm, trying to break it. Yoh tried to pull them off each other, "Anna! Stop! You're hurting her!" Yoh said as he grabbed Hisayo's waist, trying to pull her off. Eventually, Anna gave up and fell to her knees. "Now I'll let you help." Said Ren, as he walked over to help Yoh and Faust comfort Hisayo, as Ryu detained Anna.

Hisayo had a few injuries, a scratched cheek, and a cut on her forehead that shouldn't even leave a scar; a couple of bruises and her clothes were torn up. But Anna was all bruised up, a cut and scratch marks on both of her cheeks, and her black dress was all torn up. "YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! You have no right to judge me." Hisayo said as she shed a few tears, "AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO STEAL YOH FROM ME!" Anna yelled, crying. Yoh was about to go to Hisayo and comfort her until Anna grabbed his arm, "Please…please stay with me." she sobbed. Faust wrapped his arms around Hisayo and rested his chin on her head. She nestled into his chest, while Ren and Horohoro tried to help comfort her too. "Anna, you had no right to say such mean things. I asked her to come here. Why can't you understand that I don't belong to anybody? I love both you and Hisayo, and I wish to only stay friends with you Anna. Please accept my offer as just friends," Yoh said, trying to compromise with her. "But I want to be more than friends, that day you promised me, you promised to be my fiancée. Why are you breaking your promise? I love you Yoh!" Anna told him exactly how she felt. But he couldn't return the same feelings. "And I love you too, but only as friends and nothing more, I hate having to choose between you two. I'm sorry Anna, but I'm in love with Hisayo… and she loves me too." He said as he turned to her. Anna clenched her teeth and fists, fighting tears of rejection. She was in love with him, but he couldn't love her the same way in return. She let go of his arm and walked out, "Anna, where are you going?" Yoh asked as Anna placed her hand on the sliding door, "…I'm going for a walk…" she muttered before exiting the house. "Thank you for your comfort…" said Hisayo as she stopped crying, Faust, Ren and Horohoro smirked proudly. Most of them were still shocked because they never expected Hisayo to fight like that. "Hey guys, the foods getting cold." Yoh said trying to break the silence, "You're right. I'm over here dying of starvation." Said Horohoro as he ran back to his seat and everyone followed and sat in their original seat, Hisayo was happy that everyone liked her cooking.

After dinner, the guys decided to go for a dip in the hot spring in the back, while Hisayo cleaned the table and the dishes. She also couldn't help but to be curious, so she filled some glasses of lemonade as an excuse, she figured that they'd also be thirsty after a big meal. She slid the door open which led to the backyard where the guys were soaking. As soon as she stepped outside, she noticed Horohoro standing on a big rock saying, "I'm king of the rock and there's nut'in you girls can do about it." While Ren looked annoyed, Yoh was laughing really hard, Joco was trying to come up with a joke, Ryu and Faust were relaxing, although Faust looked deep in his thoughts, Lyserg was smiling shyly, and Manta was sitting on a different rock soaking his feet. When Hisayo opened the door, Horohoro felt a strong breeze, causing him to slip off the rock and fall into the water. "Hmm, some 'king of the rock'." She said as she giggled. When Ren heard what she said, he grinned and said, "…Now that's funny." She also noticed that everyone's training was paying off, because everyone had a 6-pack, she was in a daze until Yoh snapped her out of it. "…Hisayo, thanks for the drinks, it really cooled us off." Said Yoh, Horohoro agreed as he got out of the water, "Yeah, totally." Hisayo smiled and bowed and she went back inside.

After a few more minutes, most of the guys got dressed and went back inside, but Yoh and Faust stayed and talked to each other. Faust began to tell Yoh how he really felt about Hisayo, even though she belonged to Yoh. "Yoh, Hisayo is your girlfriend is she not?" he asked. Yoh was a bit confused but answered, "Yes, she is. Why?" Faust took a deep breath and told him that he was starting to fall for her too. Yoh was mind-blown. "Really?" he asked, Faust nodded truthfully. Yoh bombarded him with questions, like what was his favorite thing about her and why. Faust answered things again like, 'his favorite thing about her was, she is understanding, her smile, her eyes, her kindness, her blush…etc.' After a minute, Yoh thought about it, he thought if they were both with her, then she would be twice as safe, especially from Hao. He thought it could work. They shook hands and got dressed for bed.

Hisayo was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, while humming 'Dancing on the Moon' by Bloom 06 as she wondered what will happen in the tournament. Kiba and Jacob nuzzled their heads under her arm, she pets them, and then there came a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked, a familiar voice said, "Just a friend…" Hisayo became a little suspicious and said, "Identify yourself." The familiar boy who she saw a long time ago, who looked like Yoh walked through the door, it was Hao. "Hmm, why looked so troubled?" he asked, she remembered it was him who burned down her home. "None of your damn business! Now who are you?" she hissed, neither Jacob nor Kiba liked his dark presence, they growled showing all of their teeth and the fur on the back of their necks stood up. Hao took a step closer to her, "My name is Hao and you are an angel." He said trying to force her into a corner and putting his hands against the wall, preventing her from escaping as his face zeroed in on hers as he licked his lips. "Don't touch me!" she yelled as she looked away. Hao smirked and said, "No…you're just too…beautiful." As he pushed her on the bed and forced her to kiss him. She refused and used her legs to kick him off her then she slapped him as hard as she could and Kiba and Jacob tried to bite him. Hao touched his cheek and chuckled, "Hmm…I like em' fiery." He said before disappearing. Just then, Yoh ran into her room, "I heard some noise are you alright?"He asked, she shook her head no, and told him what happened, "Hao broke into my room, pushed me on the bed and forced me to kiss him. But I kicked him off and Kiba and Jacob tried to bite him and then he disappeared." She said, Yoh held her, "I wonder what he wants now." He said, she just shrugged, "I don't know, but he must know what I am, because he called me an angel." She replied. Yoh smiled at her and said, "But you are an angel, with or without your wings." She smiled too and kissed him, he stayed with her for the rest of the night until they eventually fell asleep together.

The next day seemed like any ordinary day, everybody did their training, went to the arena to see a few shaman fights…etc. Faust thought he would wait to tell Hisayo about his feelings towards her, otherwise it would shock her and make her feel VERY alarmed. So, he and Yoh planned that Yoh would tell her first then; he would take it from there. Later that evening, Hisayo helped Manta cook dinner, and everyone carried out their usual routine. After eating and another soak in the hot spring, everyone went to bed. But the thought of Hisayo started to really annoy Faust, so he and Yoh went to her room to talk to her. When they saw each other go in the same direction, Yoh asked, "You can't stop thinking about her either, huh?" Faust shook his head no. When they got upstairs, they noticed that the whole hall way that led to Hisayo's room was covered in black hair, and for every step they took towards her room, the hair would move further back, even though they knew it was only Kayoko.

(A/N: If you go to YouTube and type in: Ju-On Kyofu Taikan. Watch part 4 2:25-2:55…that's what it looked like, 1:16 is how Kayoko barricades the doors.)

When they got to her room, they heard the sound of a violin coming from inside. Yoh knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Hisayo asked as she stopped playing, Yoh answered, "It's me and Faust may we come in?" She opened the door, inviting them in, even though Yoh knew, Faust began to admit his true feelings to her. "Hey Hisayo, Faust needs to tell you something." Yoh said while smiling, "Yes, what is it?" she asked returning the smile. Then, Faust began to speak, "You see Hisayo… I really like you…a lot, and I feel very attached to you," She wasn't as alarmed as they thought but she was still rendered speechless. "Really, did you know about this Yoh?" she asked, he nodded while having a grin plastered on his face. He seemed okay with the fact that Faust had completely fallen head-over-heels for her, he wasn't jealous or anything of the sort. Faust cleared his throat to finish what he was going to say, "So, what I'm trying to say is…Hisayo, will you be mine too?" Now, Hisayo was dumbfounded, it was as if they planned this; they did. Hisayo took a deep breath and said, "O-okay, but what about Eliza?" Faust smiled, "I've spoken with her, she said it was time that I moved on, and she wants me be happy…and you make me feel happy. Hisayo, ever since I became friends with you, you made me feel happier then I've felt in so long." He said before kissing her forehead. Hisayo smiled, "I am happy that you are happy once again." She said.

After they finish talking, Faust returned to his room for the night after kissing her 'good night' as Yoh stayed with her, nuzzling and kissing her neck. "I love you, you know that." He said. She smiled and said, "Yes, I do know that." After a few minutes they fell asleep.

It had been about a few weeks since Faust's confession, on this certain day, everybody had gone out for a few hours, but Hisayo was required to stay home until Yoh and Faust came back from a certain kind of "errand". When they returned, they came home with a mysterious brown bag that contained a "surprise" in it. All she knew was it reeked of perfume because she could smell it from across the room. But they told her not to look because they wanted to keep it a surprise.

(A/N: The next chapter is going to be rated MATURE for a lemon…just wanted to give ya' the heads up.)


	8. Alone Time

Chapter 7: Alone Time

(A/N : TheWiltingFlower, PrincessHanyou and I put our heads together to write this chapter. WARNING this chapter contains SMUT later in this chapter.)

It was a long day for Hisayo.  
While the boys were training, Hisayo carried out a large amount of house-hold chores. Such as, cleaning and vacuuming everyone's room excluding Anna's, do laundry, clean, sweep and mop the kitchen, bathrooms and hallways. By the end of the day, she felt like her arms and legs were going to either give way or fall off, so she decided to go relax in the hot spring for a bit.  
A while later, the boys came back inside and went straight to bed due to being too exhausted to do anything else. But Yoh and Faust thought they'd take a soak in the hotspring, they just weren't very aware of Hisayo being in there too. They unclothe, and wrap a towel around their waist and entered the steamy room.  
Hisayo was relaxing on a rock until she heard the door close. She lifted her head and turned to see the guys standing in front of her. Yoh's and Faust's faces were turning red with embarrassment from seeing her naked.

Hisayo immediately threw herself in the water as her head stuck out as she thought, ' Oh my goodness! They saw me naked! Exposed to the elements! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' while she blushed, looking away, hiding her exposed body with her wings.  
The guys shyly went into the water after their embarrassing incident. There was a bit of awkwardness between the 3, until Hisayo broke the silence. "well..that was awkward." as she tried to smile, still blushing. Yoh and Faust laughed a bit, "yeah, a little bit." said Yoh as he laughed, but he couldn't help but to think, even when nude, she looked beautiful, like a work of art. He wanted very much to be close to her, so he inched closer to her. "We're sorry we walked in on you Hisayo." said Faust as he thought the same as Yoh, he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. "That's alright, it'll happen sometimes." said Hisayo. Faust also inched toward her. Both Yoh and Faust were so close to her, they were almost on top of her.  
As the atmosphere of the room suddenly got heavier. The two boys were starting to feel overwhelmed with lust and passion, staring at her porcelain, clear skin and sapphire blue eyes only made them want her more.  
Then, Yoh made the first move and started to kiss her lips and neck, occasionally biting her, and Faust did the same a moment later, kissing and biting the back of her neck, drawing a little blood, only to have him lick it off soon after. Hisayo gasped at the action because she's never felt it before..after all she was a virgin. But she still loves them with every fiber of her being. Her heart began to race, and her body began to sweat. Yoh and Faust were wanting to go even further by an uncontrollable desire. Long, black hair began to shroud and barricade the doors and windows, preventing any sound or anybody from getting in or out, so they would have their privacy.

They hesitated for a second, enjoying the sight of Hisayo's beautiful form. She looked so soft and fragile, yet strong and very attracting. They couldn't bring it to themselves to stay away from her anymore.

An hour and a half passed by and their passion and lust continued into the night. After some time of pure pleasure, extacy and lust, Hisayo moaned out, her body spasmed, then with a sigh she became limp in their arms. "We love you, Hisayo." Yoh and Faust both said in unison. Hisayo smiled and said, "I love you both too."


	9. part 1: Peace between us

Chapter 8: part 1 ~ Peace between us

The morning after Yoh, Faust, and Hisayo's evening in the hotspring, it hurt Hisayo to walk due to the bruising on her legs. Today, she picked the wrong day and time to wear shorts because all of her other clothes were dirty.  
Horohoro was the first to notice as soon as he walked in the room with Ren, and low and behold, they weren't fighting for once. "Dude, Hisayo, what happened to your legs?" he blurted out, causing to gain everyone's attention, especially Yoh's and Faust's, who were responsible for the unintentional bruising on her legs and thighs.  
Hisayo thought of something quick before they got suspicious, "It's okay, I just fell down the stairs. Its nothing to fret about." she said with a smile. Yoh and Faust took a BIG sigh of relief that not only did she stick her neck out for them, but the others seemed to believe her. "Hmm, okay. Are you sure you're still okay to move around?" Horohoro asked, still concerned, he loved her like another little sister. Hisayo, continued to smile through her pain and said, "Don't worry, I can manage." Horohoro smiled back and tussled her hair and then left to go train with Ren.  
"Be still my heart.." Yoh and Faust thought in unison as the patted their chests to get their heart rate to slow down to a normal pace. As no one was in sight, Yoh hugged her from behind with care, trying not to hurt her more. "Thanks for saving our butts, honey bunny." Yoh whispered. Hisayo kind of liked it when they called her cute names. Faust kissed her on the forehead in agreement. Hisayo smiled and said "You're welcome, honeydew."^^ Before Yoh and Faust left to go train, Faust whispered that he would treat and medicate her bruises. Hisayo nodded.  
Even though Anna was outside and heard the "falling down the stairs" excuse, she didn't believe a word of it..

As Hisayo looked at Anna from the corner of her eye, she put down her cup of tea and looked at Kiba who was lying on the floor next to her feet. Kiba looked at her as she sighed as if saying, ' what's on your mind, master?' "Kiba, I can't stay angry at Anna. We can't hate each other forever." Hisayo said quietly. Kiba looked at her and whimpered as if saying, ' Then, why not patch things up with her and become friends? I'm sure that she's getting over Yoh-sama by now.' Hisayo smiled "yeah, you're probably right. I'll go talk to her." she said as she scratched Kiba behind the ears and he rested his massive head on her lap, lightly wagging his tail. Hisayo got up to clean the kitchen also in the process of thinking of what she was going to say.  
Then she remembered, the day before yesterday while they were at some sort of souvenir shop, Anna wanted a nice but expensive keychain. Hisayo remembered that she had that same one and she'd give it to her. She put it in a small box and wrapped it.  
A few hours later, the boys came in with aching muscles and sat down in the living room to rest. Hisayo took the opportunity to talk to Anna. "Hey Anna, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Hisayo. Anna just looked at her with the same cold stare she usually gave her. "What do you want?" she snapped, Hisayo didn't react "Don't worry, I come in peace." she assured her. Anna calmed down a bit and said, "Well, what is it?" Hisayo sat on the opposite side of her, "I know that you and I kind of started off on the wrong foot and I haven't been very nice to you and...I'm sorry." she said. Anna thought for a good long minute and figured out quickly that she really meant it. Anna sighed, " I'm sorry too Hisayo, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and said the terrible things I've said to you. I should be happy for you and Yoh." she replied. "We can't bare a grudge at each other forever can we? It's just not worth it." said Hisayo while digging in her pocket for her 'peace offering' gift.  
"Agreed" said Anna, "So...friends?" Hisayo asked, extending her hand for her to shake. "Friends." Anna agreed, shaking her hand. Hisayo presented the wrapped gift to her, "This is also for you." she said. Anna took the gift and opened it, surprised to see it was the same pure silver keychain that she wanted. "Thanks, Hisayo." said Anna as she hugged her for the first time. Everyone was happy that Anna and Hisayo had finally made peace and became friends with each other, including Horohoro, who in his mind was doing a silly victory dance.

Later that afternoon, the phone began to ring. "I'll get it." said Yoh as he picked up the phone to answer it. "Hello?... Hi Grandpa." as their conversation went on, Hisayo went into the kitchen to get something to drink and overheard some of the conversation outside on the patio. "Grandpa, there's something extremely important that I need to discuss with you, grandma, and mom and dad, regarding about Anna and I." was the only thing that she heard.  
A while later, Yoh hung up the phone. "Who was that Yoh?" Anna asked. "That was grandpa, apparently I have to go to Izumo again and I have to bring Hisayo with me." Yoh replied. Why is that, honey bunny?" Hisayo asked, Yoh smiled, "My family wants to meet you, sugar bear." he answered as he kissed her cheek. Horohoro, Ryu, Ren and Joco snickered at the "cute names" that Yoh and Hisayo called each other. They both just smiled. "That sounds nice." said Hisayo, "When do they expect you two?" Anna asked, Yoh swallowed the lump in his throat "Tomorrow. And he told us to be prepared to stay for a few days." he said while rubbing the back of his head. Hisayo's eyes widened to the sizes of saucers and everyone else anime fell.  
"That was awfully short notice." Anna implied. "Nyeah...but, it is what it is." said Hisayo. Later that night, Hisayo laid out some clothes so that she'd look her best tomorrow and went to bed as soon as Yoh and Faust joined her. Yoh wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her chest as Faust wrapped his arms around her fragile frame and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you for making peace with Anna, my dear." Faust whispered in her ear. "Me too, I'm glad that you and Anna have become friends." Yoh whispered while he smiled. Hisayo smiled and kissed them both on the lips. "Good night, my beautiful angel." Yoh whispered as he kissed her back. "Good night mien liebe." Said Faust as he kissed her neck and gently stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled her famous gentle smile that they loved. "Good night my loves, I love you." She whispered "We love you too." They whispered in unison as the 3 of them drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
